Chryse Savior
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: Use a curse to undo a curse, that sound both crazy and dangerous. But I had no other choice, it would be for the sake of my people. And according to my knowlegde, Chryse - the home of the giant, hold the key to free my people from the Black Mage curse...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story**

* * *

**Chryse Savior**

**Chapter 1: Impatient.**

Another day passed, pointlessly.

Leaned my head backward on my throne, I stared blankly at the cloudy sky above Elluel, hand loosely stroked Sylvidia's soft mane as the unicorn rested her head on my lap. Another dull day in my opinion, as training became rather boring, and now that I paid attention, a burden. A burden that somehow, I still had to carried on with it no matter how much I dislike it, in order to wake my people up from their deep slumber inside the ice. Only three managed to respone to my effort - the three Elders of Elluel while the rest of them were trapped for goddess know how long in that ice prison that the Black Mage cursed upon us. The soft lullaby from that old music box finally got to me, and I decided to settle down for a short nap…

A loud crash woke me up before I could even fall asleep, and my instict kicked in. Grabbed the bowgun beside my throne, I shot up from my sitting position – accidentally pushed Sylvidia off, and rushed to the source of the noise and ready to attack anything – anyone that appeared dangerous to me.

"Moonie!" Turned out it was just one of the Elven children, who was playing with a heavy helmet. Lowered my weapons down, I kneeled before the child and helped him put away the heavy object, 'Note to self, remind the knights to keep an eye on their belongings.' I mumbled and picked the child up. "Are you hurt, child ?"

"No, your Majesty. I'm fine!" Gave me a toothy grin, he clutched onto my arm as I walked back to the garden. The child seemed bored, having no one to talk to or play with him – I couldn't help but felt that he felt lonely.

Just like how I felt when I first came into this world…

"Moonie, wait here." Gently patted him on the head, I rushed back to my private chamber, knowing excatly what to do to cheer him up. Searched through my bags, I finally found it hidden inside the pile of clothes – a devide that looked completely out of place, something that never existed 500 years ago. Bit my lips and concentraced, I turned this 'mobile phone' on and tried to remember how Phantom has taught me how to use it. The Master Thief was generous that day and decided to buy each of everyone one of these devices, stated that we need a way to communicate. Now, if I remembered correctly, Evan said he going to stay at Luminous's place, with Lania, 'Even better.' I thought and waited for someone to answer my call…

* * *

"New friends! Thank you your Majesty!" Moonie smiled brightly after I introduced him to Lania and Evan. Even though the elf child was way older than the other two, he was still a child, and children needs friends. It wasn't too hard to get the kids to play with each other, and I felt even safer when the last Onyx dragon was there to keep an eye on them. The only problem was…

"Are you sure Mercedes ? I don't think it's a good idea…" Mumbled Luminous as he tagged along. I could understood why, though: Being a rather protective person, of course he wasn't fond of the idea bringing Lania to a strange place. Lots of thing could happen, so of course he was here to make sure.

"She will be fine. Actually, I'm doing her a favor. Children needs to get out, explores the world." I stated, watched the kids made up all kind of stuffs to play together. It was just like before, strangers for five seconds and the next minutes they acted like they were each other's best friend. I haven't realized that I had been watching the kids for quiet a while, until a finger poked my cheek, "Hey!"

"Alright, what's with the face ?" Asked the magician as I sat down on my throne, "You spaced out for quite a while." It was hard to explain to Luminous, but when I looked at the childen, I had a mixed feeling between happiness and regret. Before I was queen of Elluel, I never had any person considered 'close friend', no, they were just the people whom I knew names and faces. I supposed it could be the reason why I felt regret for not having anyone close…

* * *

"Your Highness, what're you doing with that human ?" Philius suddenly appeared out of no where beside me, stared directly at Luminous as if he was a threat.

"Relax, Philius. He won't harm me." I brushed him off. Among the other four Heroes, the Elder of Magic didn't really enjoy having Luminous around, he still fear the magician's dark side, knowing it got out of his control once and nearly destroyed his own home – which was only a few miles away from Elluel. It took the fairies in Ellinia around two months to heal the north forest, so it was reasonable for Philius to think like that.

"Alright, I'll take your word this time…" He mused, "Anyway, Danika requested to see you in the training ground."

Danika. Training. Which I almost forgot. I needed to train to become stronger, I needed to save my people from the curse. Weapons in hands, I headed directly to the Elven school, passed through the kids.

Even though I didn't excatly have the best hearing in the entire world, I could've sworn that I heard Moonie said something about him waking up from the slumber.

"I think that woman in black use a curse to undo the curse on me."

And then that hit me.

* * *

**A/n: Oh lookie, a new long fic. New ideas just can't seem to stop slapping me across the face everytime I decided to finish "The Holy Song", and it will never going to be finished.**

**Anyway, I got this idea while helping my sister with her Biology homeworks. I swear, I will finish this one. If not, you guys can go ahead and murder me for not updating.**

**Read and review! Thank you.**

**Oh, any by the way, do you think I should update with 2~3k words each chapter or you want it to be longer ? I always start off short and make each chapter longer compares to the last chapter. Just leave a review and tell me what you think, okie ?**


End file.
